


Relaxation

by GuyOfShy



Series: Chronicles and Comedies of the Goddesses of Planepstation [4]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: A tiny crack in the fourth wall, F/F, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune and Noire would be doing something fun together, or at least, something that Neptune calls fun, but Lastation's annual technology convention fell on their date day. Ignoring Noire's adamant objection Neptune promptly rescheduled their date for the very next day, even if it meant simply lounging around in her own room. She couldn't let Noire be all lonely by herself, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this absolutely adorable fanart: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=55629133

“Neptune, are you sure there isn’t some other activity you’d rather us do?”

“Nope!” She instantly responded. “I’m just gonna sit here and cuddle and snuggle you all day!”

It was just so quiet, and Noire was familiar with casual silences being the loner goddess she was. They weren’t really having a conversation, just occasionally starting up chats while they sat with each other. Resting on Neptune’s bed on top of some pillows. Neptune was fiddling with the ribbons on her girlfriend’s dress. She shuffled behind Noire, releasing the ribbons and throwing her arms around her, hands coming to rest above her chest. Neptune felt the other CPU relax and nuzzle her head into her arm, resting right in her lap. Smiling at that, she spied Noire’s legs bending and stretching farther out while she pulled Neptune’s other arm tighter around her.

“If that’s what you wish..." she sighed.

“That is my wish Noire! If I had one wish, well first I’d wish for more wishes obviously. Three just ain’t enough for little ol’ me. But if I had a wish, being able to be with you all day every single day would be it. Besides, you owe me for what was supposed to be our last date.”

“As sweet and unsensible as that is, how exactly do I owe you Neptune?” Noire incredulously asked.

“You took me to that boring convention where it was just stuffy people in stuffy business suits and stuff, when we totally could have been spending time together like this in classic Nep-and-Noire fashion. You should see what happens when I don’t get my daily dose of Noire!”

“It’s not my fault that Lastation’s annual convention fell on our date day Neptune. I couldn’t just forsake my duties as a CPU to hang out with you.”

Noire sighed at the mention of work. She was bound to her work as she was to her life. She carried a nation’s worth of people on her shoulders and in her mind was content with drowning herself in papers and plans to keep them afloat.

Neptune was not content with that noble ideal.

“Gosh, no need to be such a stick in the mud Noire, you could have just postponed the convention _with_ those sick CPU powers of yours. One wave of your hand and poof! All of Lastation is at your command!”

“So is that your secret behind Planeptune’s prosperity? A wave of your hand sets everything and everyone in motion?”

“I’ll never tell,” Neptune giggled with a mischievous smirk.

“I sincerely hope that isn’t actually how you rally your people...”

“See, I don’t have to rally my people. The perfect peoples of Planeptune are so enamored by my protagonist-like charm and camaraderie that they’re always super pumped! It’s like I’ve brainwashed them without even lifting one adorable pinky.”

“Well, you’re certainly cute, if nothing else... wait, are you implying that I’m not a protagonist? Or that I don’t have charm?” Noire turned in Neptune’s arms to face her with both a raised brow and a raised voice. “I’ve stuck with you all the way through all of the messes you’ve gotten yourself involved in, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Pft, what? Of course not Noire! In fact, if you ask me, I consider you to be my deuteragonist for bringing in the subtle yuri characterization that this game needed! And I would only fall for a lady that just oozes charm, rest assured.”

Noire frowned, determining if she really meant that or not, turning far to her right in an effort to hide her blush.

_’Neptune actually considers me to be her partner... even if it is technically yuri, it’s still embarrassing to admit we’re, together like this...'_

“D’aww, Noooire you’re blushing? How adorable. That really tickles my cheeks seeing you turn red.”

“Sh-Shut up! I can’t help it and you know that!” Noire turned and buried herself in a pillow to escape Neptune’s teasing, but to no avail. “I just... really like you Neptune. I always get so flustered around you, no thanks to your mesmerizing CPU mind trick.”

Neptune rolled over next to her, hands coming back to rest below her neck.

“I really like you too Noire,” she pleasantly hummed. “You’re kinda cute yourself.”

“Only ‘kinda?’”

“Now come on Noire, don’t be like that! You’re the cutsiest prettiest person I’ve ever seen, and I’m not just yankin’ your chain either. Nope! You're the real deal!”

“Th-Thanks, Neptune...”

“No problem Noire. Now, stop acting all flustered and relax. This is your day off from all that boring CPU stuff!”

Noire carefully removed her face from the pillow, turning to lay on her side.

“I’m beginning to think that you don’t take this job seriously enough Neptune.”

“And I think you’re taking yours way too seriously! You’re stressing yourself out Noire, and you’ll end up all pruny!”

Neptune refrained from going on about all the possible symptoms, as Noire had turned and shot her an especially dry stare.

“You have a real way with words you know.”

Neptune suddenly waved her hands in front of Noire’s face, scrunching up her own while she murmured, “Neptune, miiind trick!”

The stare remained as stoic as ever.

“Hmm. So it seems you’re immune to my powers of suggestibility after all! But can you counter _this_?!”

Neptune quickly leaned down and smooched Noire long and hard on her lips. Peeking one eye she saw Noire’s cheeks and ears superheating, when she saw her hands fly forward and then Neptune was knocked away from her by a powerful fluffy force.

“Oww... Now Noire, was that really necessary?”

Noire had buried herself in the pillow she bashed her girlfriend with, mumbling some distressed rebuttal to herself.

“Now what did I tell you Noire? C’mon, relax already!”

“You make it kinda hard you know!”

Noire had whirled around with a fierce frown, but she couldn’t steady her shaky voice.

“I can’t help getting flustered so easily Neptune, so you’ll just have to live with it.”

“Oh, I know. No problem Noire! That I can do!”

“W-What do you mean?” Noire asked as she edged back closer to Neptune.

“I'm totally okay with you being embarrassed and blushy and all since it’s so adorable! Why else would I tease you so much?”

Noire blinked, staring blankly at Neptune.

“You always give me a hard time because you think my reaction is cute?”

Noire murmured it quietly, more to herself than to Neptune. As if she were trying to convince herself of it.

“Yeah, of course. Everything you do is cute Noire!”

Noire stared softly at her now, scouring her eyes for any second meanings, her voice for any joking undertones. Detecting none she cautiously crawled back into Neptune’s arms, resting her head against the smaller shoulder.

Neptune giggled and pulled her close, falling back onto the pillows on the bed.

“Hey, you didn’t blush or freak out or turn tsundere when I complimented you!”

She was right. No trembling hands, no stammering or stuttering, no unruly heart rushing rapidly warming blood to her face... she felt fine.

“So it seems. Sorry to disappoint you, I suppose...”

“Now don’t go apologizing either Noire. I’d rather see you smile like this then have you rough me up in a pillow fight!”

“You only say that because you don’t want to lose,” Noire mused with a grin. And knowing full well what she was starting.

And there was that accusing grin she was expecting.

“Is that a challenge Noire? You’re talking to a pillow fighting champ in case you weren’t aware. Owner of eight gold trophies as well as the highly coveted Sleepytime Junction championship belt,” she said sticking a thumb behind her to a wall. Sure enough there were eight glittering trophies lining a shelf and a belt many sizes too big for Neptune displayed above them.

“You Noire? You're just a snoozer loser. There’s no way you could challenge me!”

“Is that so? It seems to me like you’re the one challenging me Neptune.”

“That’s because I am! Bring it on Noire!”

Neptune reached for a pillow, but quickly enough to claim the preemptive strike. She was swiftly whacked by the one Noire had kept handy, triumphant grin emerging that Neptune could not allow. The pride of Planeptune deflected a second blow and counterattacked, determined to put up a good fight for the Lastation princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually typed ‘pride of Planepstation’ on accident. Also, Game Grumps references! Neptune’s comment about Noire bringing the ‘subtle yuri characterization this game needed” (unfortunately) only really applies to Re;birth 1, doesn’t it...
> 
> I’m so sorry this took so long since my last one, but I took a break from writing stuff and... I honestly forgot about this one. My bad. But about this one - I feel like my pacing was rocky, more in the beginning than anywhere else. And I’ll be honest, I never feel confident writing Neptune’s dialogue. It’s so darn wacky that I can’t decide if I’m being a stick in the mud in comparison or just being overkill. That said - how did I do here? Hopefully I struck a nice middle ground, but please, share your opinions!
> 
> Also I think I’ll keep up this trend of naming my Neptunia fics things that start with Re. For Re;birth, where I boarded this crazy train in the first place! That won’t be too confusing thanks to the tags and everything... hopefully. Thank you for reading!


End file.
